Saw Her Standing There
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: Who does the young doctor meet at the annual FBI Christmas party? Will he find the courage to go talk to her? Can Morgan make sure that Spencer finally takes action? Cute onshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or sadly, Spencer Reid. Isn't life unfair?_

_Just a short little oneshot I thought of._

_Enjoy!_

"I'm not coming out!" shouted Spencer. He was in a dressing room, wearing a monkey suit tuxedo that he felt absolutely ridiculous in.

He couldn't pull it off. That much was painfully obvious.

He looked like a high school student playing dress up. It was pathetic!

"Oh yes you are, Pretty Boy," grumbled Morgan, turning the handle of the door, only to find it locked. He sighed. "Just tell me, does it fit?"

Did it? He didn't know, but it felt uncomfortable. However, it looked to be the right size. "Um, yeah, I think."

"Fine! I'll go tell the cashier we'll be renting these two, okay kid?"

No, not alright… "Yeah, whatever," grumbled Spencer, changing back into his comfortable khakis and sweater vest. That was better…

The two FBI agents were getting their tuxedos for the annual Christmas party at Quantico. It was formal, no exceptions.

Spencer had argued that he didn't want to go, he never liked going to these things. In fact, for the past couple of years, he hadn't gone.

But Morgan had insisted. "You need to get out of that apartment, Reid. And maybe you'll meet someone," said Morgan, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Reid just turned crimson and proceeded to let Morgan drive him to a tux rental store.

What a world…

Spencer sighed as he held a drink, standing awkwardly in a corner. He had been here for about two hours. How many were left? Four. So unfair…

Morgan looked like a version of James Bond in his tuxedo, with a lady on each arm. JJ looked stunning, as usual, in a scarlet floor length dress. Emily looked nice as well, chatting with Hotch. Garcia looked adorable in hot pink with her boyfriend Kevin. She made Reid smile to himself as he watched them dance. Gideon didn't come, he never did. Which made it all the more unfair that Spencer had to be here…

"Reid! Come here out of your corner for a sec," called Morgan, causing the girls to giggle hysterically. Spencer didn't understand why; Morgan didn't say anything funny. Odd…

"I want you to meet someone." Oh God…

"This is Tiffany, the receptionist two floors below us," said Morgan, pushing a ditzy looking blonde girl that was rail-thin forward. She sauntered forward, pushed her hair out of her eye, and said, "Hey cutie. You wanna dance?"

She didn't look like she had dancing on her mind….

"Uh, um- I- I don't…" stuttered Reid, wishing she would leave. Why did Morgan always do this? She so wasn't his type… " I don't think that would be, um, good, um, I-I don't really dance, um-"

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders and turned around to Morgan, "Can't say I didn't try. Sorry Derek."

Morgan sighed, exasperated, pushing the other girl off his hip and making her pull a pouty look onto her face as she sauntered off with the blonde.

"Jesus, Reid. Work with me!" whispered Morgan, eyes rolling.

"Oh come on Morgan, did you see her? She probably doesn't even know what a book is. Scratch that, can she spell it?"

"Oh now that's mean. She is very intelligent, in other ways."

"In the art of hooking up?"

"Most definitely."

"My point exactly."

"Reid, admit it! You are a lonely 20-some year old genius who desperately needs a girl," said Morgan seriously.

"For your information, I am not lonely! I just haven't found anybody I want to date. And what's it to-" Reid stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he say something that made his heart flutter, then stop.

The most gorgeous woman he had ever seen…

She had strawberry red hair that cascaded down her back. Her floor length gown was a deep blue and hugged her curves. She was cradling a drink, looking around her like she didn't remember why she was here. Oh my God…

"-encer! Can you hear me, kid? What are you- OH!" stated Morgan, smiling devilishly. "You like her? She's cute, kid."

"Um, yeah, who is she? She's-well, wow," sighed Reid.

Morgan laughed. "She's an FBI agent on the top floor. Lucy Carter, age 26, single."

"How do you know that?" said a curious Reid.

"I make it a point to know everything about everybody. Well, every female. She's all yours, kid. Go talk to her."

"What? Absolutely not," said a flustered Spencer.

"Why the Hell not Spencer!"

"Hmm, let me think: I'm socially retarded, I talk too much when I'm nervous, I state random facts off the top of my head, she's too pretty to like me-"

"Let me stop you there Spencer. She is not too pretty to like you. Your hot, kid."

"MORGAN!"

"Stating a fact. Girls find the dorky look attractive."

"Mhpmhpmh," mumbled an annoyed, still embarrassed Reid.

"Just be aware of what you're saying. Don't give facts on serial killers or anything disturbing. Now go!"

"No."

"Dare you, coward."

Dammit.

"Fine."

Reid walked awkwardly over to Lucy, keeping his eyes on her beautiful long hair until he came up right behind her.

"Um, hi," mumbled Reid shyly, as Lucy turned, curiosity flashing in her bright green eyes.

"Hello," she said, giving Spencer a grin.

"Um, I'm Agent Dr. Spencer Reid from the BAU, oh- but Spencer is fine, no title or anything, just Spencer, you know, my name, Spencer, um, yeah," finished Reid lamely. He wanted to run. Now.

He turned his eyes to Derek, who was shaking his head, as if knowing what Spencer was thinking.

"Hi Just Spencer," said Lucy, laughter in her eyes. She really was quite pretty… "I'm Lucy." She held out her hand, which Spencer shook, calming down a bit.

They proceeded to talk for about 15 minutes, and instantly, Reid fell hard for her.

She loved Star Trek, Shakespeare, old British literature, and science fiction. How was this possible?

And on top of it all, she was drop-dead gorgeous…

Spencer spent the whole night with her, talking and finally, dancing.

Morgan was doing a victory dance with Tiffany, completely ecstatic. ABOUT TIME HE FOUND A GIRL!

JJ and Emily were giggling in the corner, watching Reid attempt to dance with Lucy. He wasn't too bad, actually…

Hotch couldn't help but feel his heart warm for his awkward youngest team member. The girl looked like she was having a really great time…

Garcia was practically jumping up and down with Kevin, already planning to do a full search on the mystery girl. That wasn't weird, right?

At the end of the night, Reid had an idea.

"Lucy!" said Reid, over the music.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath.

"Do you think you would like to go out to coffee or something this week?" Please say yes, please say yes, please—

"Of course, that would be awesome!" she cried, giving Reid a hug. His heart almost jumped out of his mouth…

YES!

When it was time to go and Reid got Lucy's coat for her, she asked, "Wait, what's your number?"

"Oh, um, it's behind your hair clip," said Reid, smiling to himself. He loved that trick.

Lucy's eyes grew wide as she pulled the slip of paper out of her hair. "How did you—?"

"That'll be explained this Saturday," laughed Reid.

Suddenly, Lucy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Reid to burn fiercely.

"Thank you, Just Spencer, for a great night," she said as she left.

"Um- yeah, sure, huh…"

"Did you have fun kid?" asked Morgan, coming up beside Spencer, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Um, yeah, it was fun," sighed Reid.

"Good I'm glad," said a relieved Morgan. "Oh, and Reid?"

"Hmm," said Reid, in a daze.

"You have lipstick on your cheek." Morgan left as a startled Reid was trying to wipe his cheek off.

So the young doctor scored…

_Author's Note:_

_Just something I thought of during school. Hope you liked it!_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


End file.
